See It!
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: This oneshot takes place in season 3 after the episode The Perfect Match. This is how I saw the end of that episode. Alex and Claire.


Here is something new about McLeods-Daugthers. Still Alex-Claire.

**Thanks** to my beta Isi. This rose is for you.

Please R+R

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

**See It**

He felt different when he was close to Claire no matter what they did. Working. Helping. Talking. Being silent. He just enjoyed her company lately but she didn't notice. Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't got any luck with any other woman the last couple of months.

Tonight would change everything. For once he followed Nick's advice and used the internet to find a girl. He made the perfect match there. He could name her details without thinking about it.  
Nickname: farming-girl-SA  
Age: Late twenties  
Interests: horses  
Work: As her nickname says  
Home: Close to Adelaide, South Australia  
Beside of that they had lots in common. Although he hadn't talked to her yet and only knew her from some emails he already felt connected to her.

Alex was on his way to their first date but wasn't completely finished with his outfit. His tie still hung loose around his neck but he looked handsome in his purple shirt, his black pants and with his dating look on his face. He just glanced into his rear-view mirror to check his appearance for the second time when he saw Claire's car on the street. He stopped behind her and got out of his ute.  
Once more he felt like a teenager again. That happened every time to him when she was present or he just thought about her. He didn't believe that anything would happen between them ever. She moved on, left Peter behind and was into their neighbour Vince now although she hadn't admitted it yet. That was the reason why he wanted to move on with farminggirl-SA. But once more he was hit by his feelings for Claire. He had to stop this if he wanted to have a new start with his date.

"Need a hand?" He asked gave Claire the once-over. She had a nice skirt on and one of Tess' blouses. Claire would neither buy things like that nor wear it for an everyday occasion. So Alex assumed that she was on her way to a date. But her look didn't matter at all for Alex. She was beautiful whatever she wore, even when she was dirty and smelled after hard work in the evening. It didn't make any difference to him. He just loved her the way she was. His Claire.  
"No, I'm done with the tire." She answered and put the replaced tire into the back of her car.  
"You look nice but your hands don't match?" A grinning Alex told Claire who immediately watched at her filthy hands.  
"Do you have an old towel?" She asked.  
"Yeah. Come on." He answered and went to his ute.  
"You don't look bad too, Alex. What are you up to tonight?" Claire asked and admired his look.  
"Dinner. And you?"

"Me too. So who is the lucky girl?" Claire asked. Alex leant into his car and got the towel for her. While he did that, Claire glanced into it and saw a red rose.  
"I've got no idea. It's a blind date. Who's your lucky guy then?" Alex asked and hoped that she wouldn't talk about Vince.  
"I imagine you are the lucky guy. The red rose in your ute is a hint."  
Alex looked confused at Claire and then realised her red blouse again. He started to laugh. "You're farming-girl-SA? Never thought you would use the internet for dating." Alex told her still laughing.  
"I didn't. Tess put me up to this. You know her. But I haven't assumed you to do it. As long as I know you, you had a girl on every finger." Claire answered laughing.  
"Shall we head home then and forget about it?" Alex asked in a more serious way.  
"No, we are dressed up so we will go to have a nice dinner." Claire answered already on her way to Alex' ute.  
Alex got into his car himself and together they drove off to Fisher.

On their drive to Fisher they talked about work, Charlotte and Tess' engagement. Things mates talk about everyday. Alex put a glance on Claire every now and then. Her beautiful appearance distracted him totally.  
"Watch out Alex or do you want to kill us." Was Claires reaction to that when she noticed it.

A hour later they arrived at the restaurant in Fisher. Alex opened the car for Claire. After all he was a gentleman and his mother had taught him very well in how to treat a women the right way. They went into the restaurant and sat down at their table. Alex wasn't sure what to do. With every other girl he would first of all ordered a bottle of champagne but Claire was different. She was not like every other girl, she was Claire. Beside of that she was still breast-feeding so alcohol wasn't an option.  
The waiter arrived at their table and handed them the menu.  
"What do you want to drink?" The waiter asked.  
"Just some water please." Claire answered.  
"Me too. Thanks."  
"Let's take a look at the menu."  
When the waiter came back with the water they had decided what they wanted and ordered the food. Beside of that Alex got a beer. He needed it. He hadn't been alone with Claire for a long time. Normally somebody was around, even Charlotte made moments with Claire easier.

While they waited for their food they started to talk about internet-dating.  
"Who would see this coming?" Claire started. "We know us for such a long time now and an dating-page says that we're a perfect match." Claire said with a grin on her face.  
"Yeah, who would." Alex asked serious. He had noticed the grin on Claire's face. Once more he thought that she would never notice how much she meant to him.  
"Nick recommended internet-dating to me. I just gave it a shot."  
"Do you think Nick and Tess made that plan together?" Claire asked.  
"No. Nick is not the guy for things like that but I think Tess could make him do everything." Both laughed about that. They knew Tess and what she had done since she arrived at Drover's 3 years ago.  
After that their talk went on as usual. Nothing serious just some chatting.

2 hours later they finished their dinner. Alex paid for it. He was a gentleman after all.  
They got out of the restaurant and got into Alex' ute. They already drove for a time when Claire started talking again.

"You know Charlotte is in love with you. You have to marry her when she is old enough."  
Alex didn't know what he should answer to this. He thought for a few seconds when he started. "I would do that. She is already a beauty like her mother." Alex said and watched Claire's reaction from the corner of his eye.  
Claire looked a little bit dazzled at Alex. "Thanks." She answered and went silent.

After some more driving they arrived at Claire's car. They had planned to separate there so she could take it home to Drover's.  
Alex opened the car once again for Claire. Usually this was not the way he treated her. Mates didn't do this but guys in love did. Claire got out of the car and went to her car. But she turned around and came back to wish Alex a good night sleep. Alex was already on his way to her to do the same. But instead of saying that he wanted to give her a peck on her cheek. So Alex bent down a bit and was close to her cheek when Claire turned her head around and instead of put a peck on her cheek he met her lips.

A dream came true for him. He kissed her for the first time in his life but hopefully not for the last time.


End file.
